


Our pretty little love story.

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Glimpses into Misha & Beck’s lives and how much they changed when they met each other.-Misha is @rorokonaa ‘s (instagram) OC and I just can’t get enough of her and Beck as a couple so I wrote this.





	1. Our pretty little love story.

**Author's Note:**

> *Misha does not belong to me she is @rorokonna ‘s (Instagram) OC*  
*i unfortunately do not own Marvel either* (if I did Spideypool would be canon by now)
> 
> Please do check out Misha on Instagram, it’s truly worth it and will give you more understanding of this fic. 
> 
> I’m sorry for how messy this is, I have loads more work to do and didn’t want to forget about this project so I got it finished as fast as I could. 
> 
> Enjoy,

He was perfect. Everything about him was so god damn perfect. His posture, his confidence, his speech, his face. Quentin Beck was perfection. And she hated it. She hated him for being perfect, each perfection made her hate him more. 

That was until she found something about him that wasn’t so perfect. 

-

The sky that night was clear. It gave Misha the opportunity to watch the stars. There seemed to be thousands, like paint flickered over a midnight canvas. 

Occasionally ash from a nearby fire she couldn’t be bothered to check out floated into her vision. They were impossibly black as they wafted around against the deep blue sky, like crows circling their prey. 

The city bustled around beneath her, far away so that the usual sharp beeping of traffic was merely dull humming in the back of her mind. It was peaceful, almost silent besides the gentle call of the wind. 

That was until, “Meltdown?! Is that you?” 

Oh for god's sake 

Misha didn’t bother to open her eyes as a pair of striding footsteps neared her. 

“It’s so weird to see you here. I was actually just thinking about you as well.” Mysterio murmured, voice cheerful as ever. She just groaned in response, already sick of his jolliness. 

“What do you want Beck?” Misha spat, edging away from the hero. She tried to keep her distance from the Hero’s and Vigilantes in this city but they just seem to be growing and growing. This particular hero was more persistent than most. 

“Well, I was just hoping we could catch up, ya know? Hero to Hero.” He replied, his helmet retracting as he did so to show his annoyingly handsome face. 

“Wow, that sound like fun!” She exclaimed with the fakest joyfulness she could muster. “Oh... But unfortunately, it seems I need to go sort out that fire.” She groaned in faux sadness. “Such a shame.” She mumbled, sarcasm strong as ever. 

“Not a problem, I can help with that.” Quin offered, his annoying persistence emerging. “No, how about you stay here whilst I go down there and help people?” She offered, dulling down the sarcasm just slightly. 

“Well, that sounds like a plan. How about I meet up with you afterwards?” He offered, chummy as ever. “How about no?” Misha replied, equally as ‘chummy’. 

With a swift turn on her heel, she left. Just hoping that he wouldn’t follow her. God, hero’s were so annoying. 

Great. Now she had to go help with that bloody fire. And her cheeks hurt from all that fake smiling. 

Or, she thought, she could just hop onto another rooftop. The sorcerer wouldn’t think to look there... hopefully. 

And so with one long stride, Misha was on the next rooftop, and then the next, and then the next and finally onto the last. 

“Hi, yeah can I get a shooting on 23rd?” A voice questioned from the next rooftop. Wait... wasn’t that. 

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, echoing against the towering buildings. “What the...”

Running off over the rooftops in the direction of the bang, Misha thought over what she had just heard. 

Just as she thought, a bloodied body lay on the floor whilst a masked Mysterio fought the gun off the shooter. “What the hell...” the blonde mumbled to herself, looking back in the direction she just was. 

Hold on a fucking second. Was that? 

Sprinting, Misha headed over to the perfect bastard, landing with a purposely heavy stomp to announce her presence. 

“Wanna explain what the hell I just saw on 23rd, Beck?” The radioactive antihero demanded, stepping closer. 

“No, not you.” He sighed, turning to face the green-eyed beauty. “I liked you...” he whined, almost childlike before (faster than Misha was ever expecting) he pulled a gun from out of his cloak and aimed it right at her forehead.

She couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What are you laughing at?” He snapped, voice wobbling slightly. He clearly hadn’t killed anyone before. “Oh, I’m sorry, it’s just; I always thought you were so annoyingly perfect but it turns out you were just a little wannabe this whole time.” She snorted, the sentence barely coming together through the laughter. 

“I’m not a wannabe!” Quentin snapped, pushing the gun further forward. “Oh god. As if I thought you would be the one to find out.” She huffed, moving to sit on the edge of the building, completely ignoring the gun as she did so. 

“Find out what?” The gun-totting ‘hero’ questioned as he took a step forward. “That you can hate someone that is so much like yourself?” She questioned airily, dragging out her reveal. She does love a bit of drama. 

“Are trying to say...” the brunette murmured, finally putting it together. 

“Wait, What?!” He squawked, rushing over to sit by Misha’s side. “You’re not a hero either?” He questioned. “No! Of course not, most people I save end up with no wallet.” She pointed out, flinging a bit of cracked off brick at a passerby.

“Wait, are you trying to tell me that I was trying to impress you with all this saving people shit and you couldn’t care less?” Beck huffed as the passerby let out a screech as another bit of brick hit her in the arm. 

“You were trying to impress me?” Misha asked, genuinely shocked. “I just kinda thought you were one of the assholes who are always perfect.” She hummed, searching for a new victim.

“Well in that case, how about I show you the real me?” Beck offered, lifting her up by the hand before quickly snapping it away. “Ow, that burnt,” He hissed, shaking his hand slightly. “Oops, sorry.” Misha shrugged, a small smirk on her face. 

“Try again,” she suggested as she slipped a pair of gloves from her pocket and onto her hand. “Will it hurt this time?” The brunette questioned. “No.” “Are you sure?” He asked hesitantly. “Yeah,” she assured with a nod, “Trust me, I’m a hero.” She added with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a prompt and it had to be done.

The fire started just past midnight. 

Some stupid teens in the apartment below decided it’d be fun to get high and try and make a homemade flamethrower. That, quite obviously, didn’t go well. 

-

BEEP

Jolting forward, Misha grabbed the gun from behind her bedside cabinet and leapt into a fighting position. 

Her phone which she had previously been watching Netflix on flew off her bed somewhere. 

All sorts rushed through the anti-hero’s mind, was it an intruder, had someone been shot, was it a bomb? 

BEEP

Oh, it was the fire alarm, she realises with sudden annoyance. 

Thinking nothing of it, she merely placed the gun back down and started to search for her phone. 

The burning smell got stronger whilst she searched. It took her embarrassingly long to realise why. 

Angry red flames lapped at her half-open door, darkening and my weakening the wood. “Oh shit,” the girl hissed, stumbling back in shock. 

Lunging towards her bedside cabinet she grabbed at the water bottle standing on it before rather stupidly splashing its contents at the blazing fire. 

It wasn’t that Misha hadn’t had any training in this subject, she had. It was just, well, she panicked. 

“Calm down Misha, calm the hell down” she mumbled to herself, taking a few deep breaths. 

“Right, what to do, what to do?” She muttered, eyes scanning the room. “Aha!” She hollered as she caught sight of her phone. 

Snatching it from where it lay at the bottom of the bed, she debated who to call. She couldn’t call the police unless she wanted to answer their questions of why she has so many weapons hidden in her house. 

Thanks the gods she has all her money stashed at another place. 

She flicked through the rest of her contacts, Marvin, no, Pizza Hut, no, that only left one. 

Quentin. 

He picked up on the third ring. “Hey, sorry I know it’s late but my building is kind of on fire and I’m trapped on the third floor could you come get me?” The blonde asked, as casually as she could with the rising heat in the room. 

“What?!” He barked, making Misha rolled her eyes fondly. “I’m not explaining that again.”

“Oh... um okay, I’m on my way.” He murmured, shuffling in the background proving his words. “Thanks, Beck, see ya later” 

Hanging up, she slid down the wall. She didn’t have that much time left. Smoke had started to billow into the room and the fire had taken over at least half of it. “He better get here quick,” Misha mumbled to herself. 

The rest of the hour was a bit foggy, she drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, making her brain all foggy. 

A knocking woke her. “Misha!” A voice called out. She knew that voice... didn’t she?

“Misha!” It hollered again. Oh... it’s Beck. “Quentin! I’m over here!” She shouted back, her voice scratchy from all the smoke. 

She saw his blurry outline before she was out again. 

-

“Misha! Misha wake up!” Beck tried desperately, tapping at her cheek which left little red marks against his fingertips. 

With a huff of realisation, the villain looked around again. The fire made him sweaty and panicked. “Right... I got this.” 

“God this is gonna hurt.” The brunette huffed before picking the girl up bridal style. Her skin burned him through her baggy top and shorts, making it near impossible to not get burnt. 

He cradled her to his chest with a hiss before charging through the door and through to the small dingy living room. 

Flames grabbed and clawed at the skin on his back and legs whilst Misha’s radioactivity burnt and bubbled wherever the fire didn’t. 

Beck squinted through the fire, searching desperately for the window he came in through. 

With one final burst of strength (stubbornness, really) Quentin landed on the fire escape, putting Misha down as soon as he had the chance. 

Burns and blisters littered his arms and chest where he carried her. A thick burning rash covered his neck to his chin where he had tucked her head under his to protect her from the flames. 

“Just a little while further,” he mumbled to himself, attempting to work out how he’ll be able to make it to his car with minimum burns. 

It was annoyingly hard to get Misha down the fire escape’s stairs. It would have been easy if it wasn’t for the constant burning. 

He placed her on his back before attempting to make it down the stairs. 

-

Finally, in the car, Beck flipped open the mirror in front of the driver's seat. “Oh my god.” He murmured, looking at his reflection in shock. Red covered nearly all of his face where the fire and Misha had came into contact with it. 

A large welt had appeared on his neck where the deep green radioactive crevices on Misha’s cheek had rested. 

When he looked over at the girl in question he couldn’t help but think it was worth it. 

-

“Quin?” Misha murmured halfway through the journey back to his house, though still slumped halfway down the seat. “Hey sleeping beauty,” he joked, attempting to discreetly angle his face away from her view. 

It didn’t work. 

“Oh my god, Beck pull over.” The green-eyed woman demanded, sitting up properly as she did so. “Mish-“ “pull over,” she repeated harshly. 

He did so. 

“What did you do?” She demanded as soon as the engine was turned off. “I had to get you out of there Misha. I just... I had too.” He hummed, not daring to look at her. 

He heard the car door open and shut. 

Hitting the steering wheel harshly, Beck pushed back against the car seat. He let out a huff before opening his own car door. 

“Misha, you have to understand. There was no other way.” Mysterio tried to reason. 

“No, Beck. Look at you! I did that to you. I-I’m so sorry. Yo- are you wearing fucking crocs?!” Misha cut herself off with a confused glance. 

“Is that really what you’re focusing on?” 

“Why do you even own crocs? Ew.” Misha scoffed, going as far to point at the shoes. “Well, I didn’t really have time to pick out an outfit, you were about to die.” Beck pointed out. The blonde tensed, remembering the situation before discovering Quentin’s horrendous footwear. 

“Still,” she shrugged off, messing with her hair. “hey, since you don’t have an apartment any more... maybe you could move in with me.” The villain suggested, pushing some of Misha’s hair back with his raw hands. 

“You know, that doesn’t seem too bad,” Misha mumbled. “But let’s get you cleaned up before we discuss that,” she instructed, ushering the brunette back into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

“So... let me get this right. You want me, an anti-hero, to walk into a room full of heroes because you have no one else to go with?” Misha repeated for the third time that hour. “You do know it was just a yes or no question, right?” Beck mumbled, eyes not lifting from his phone. 

“Yes but I just love emphasising how sad and friendless you are.” Misha joked, sitting at the breakfast table next to her boyfriend. 

She wasn’t completely sure how they had become boyfriend and girlfriend. It seemed like one minute he was annoying her to death with his happy attitude and the next the two were sitting in their pyjamas together watching friends reruns whilst Beck tried to come up with increasingly ridiculous pet names for her. 

“Hey, I have friends.” Quentin gasped with faux hurt. “I don’t count,” Misha said, making Mysterio’s laughter bubble through the air. “You’re So... sassy.” He mumbled adoringly. “Did you really just call me sassy?” Misha giggled. 

“What? You are. You’re all sarcastic and stuff” he snorted, before lifting his coffee cup to his lips. “Oh you’re such a nerd,” Misha mumbled, turning back to her paper. 

“So is that a yes or a no?” Beck asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “Of course I’ll come. I would never miss an opportunity to laugh over how easily heroes are fooled. Plus there are free drinks, that too.”

They fell back into silence easily enough, the only sound being Beck’s purposefully loud slurping which Misha easily ignored. 

“Ooh, look we’re in the paper!” Misha gasped, shoving it in  
Quentin’s face. The two were in the paper all the time. Especially since they started dating. But every single time, without fail, Misha excitably acted as though it was the first time.

“Meltdown and Mysterio save a man from being robbed.” Mysterio read with a dramatically joyful voice. Skimming through it, Beck read out “the victim’s wallet taken by the mugger.” With a bark of laughter. “Oops no, that one was on me,” Misha admitted. 

-

“So, remind me why you thought this would be a good idea,” Misha mumbled to Beck as the two entered the room full to the brim with superheroes. 

“It’ll throw them off our track. They would never think two baddies like us will be dumb enough to do this.” Beck replied, as though it was obvious. “Okay, So firstly; did you just refer to yourself as a ‘baddie’? And secondly, we apparently are dumb enough to do this so that proves nothing.” Misha mumbled, careful not to let anyone overhear. 

The two hadn’t expected this many people. They knew it was to be expected from a Stark party but he’d really outdone himself this time.

Men and women, mostly masked, roamed around in suits and dresses and mingled with each other. The couple had decided to dress up, reasoning that they’d fit in more.

Misha’s maxi dress was forest green, low cut, thin sleeved and had a slit running down the side to expose her slightly scarred leg. The dress matched perfectly with her black heels. 

Quentin wore a simple black suit with a tie and handkerchief which both matched Misha’s dress. There were, of course, multiple weapons hidden in both outfits. 

“Ah, the happy couple!” A voice from behind announced, forcing the two to whirl around to face the voice in question. “Tony Stark.” Mysterio greeted, voice sharp. “Hi, Mr Stark. It was kind of you to invite us.” Misha spoke, accent thickening through the mask. 

“It was kind of you to come. I’ve heard you’ve both been good to my kid.” Iron man hummed, motioning to the spider-boy in question who was with a nearby group of people, all of whom were unmasked. “Well, us hero’s gotta look out for each other.” She replied, her gloved hand brushing against her boyfriend’s in a poor attempt to calm him down. 

The party was mostly quiet from then on out. A few heroes came to talk to them, congratulate them on how well they’ve been capturing the media with their relationship. 

Just as they were about to leave, spidey came over with an offer to join in with the after-party. And to keep up appearances (which is what they told themselves) they agreed. Neither wanted to admit that they might actually be having fun. 

“Whoo, look who joined the after-party!” Deadpool hollered, smacking Misha’s bum as he walked past.

Beck watched with an open mouth, did he really just...? Stepping forward, stance hardening and fists curling Quentin got ready for a fight, only to be stopped by Misha. 

“Do that again and you’ll be picking your teeth up with a broken arm,” Misha hissed, tapping his bare arm as she did so. “Ouchie, was that your hand that did that?” Wade questioned, completely ignoring the threat. 

“That wasn’t even her worse.” Mysterio pointed out threateningly. “Why, Mr green, what is her worse.” Wade tormented. “Wade, you’re drunk you need to go home.” Spiderman stepped in. 

“Wait a second baby boy, I wanna see her worse,” Deadpool announced. Beck raises his hand and Meltdown prepared herself to stop whatever was about to happen. Mysterio reached for his suit’s color to reveal the angry red stain on his neck which was accompanied by thick white scars running through the patchy red. 

Misha ignored the guilt that rose in her throat. 

“We should probably get going. Thanks for having us Stark.” Misha was pulling her boyfriend out of the room before anyone even had a chance to respond. 

“What the hell was that?” Misha huffed as soon as they were in the elevator. “He was blatantly trying to start a fight” Quentin pointed out with a light growl. “I’m so glad you’re not like any other idiot who would’ve jumped into that fight headfirst.” Misha sighed. 

“Can we agree to stay away from hero exclusive parties from now on?” Misha suggested. “Probably for the best to be honest.” Beck agreed with a shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s only short but I thought it fit.

“Tell me, Meltdown. Why did you become a hero?” The man in the shadows questioned, melodramatically drawling out the words. 

“Are you really asking me that?” Misha huffed, the sound coming out funny through her mask. 

“What? I have to have a little fun” the guy shrugged as he paced the far wall. “What is this really about?” Misha snapped, pulling yet again at her bonds. 

“You know, I’m an admirer of your work. Truly. You’re very talented. So please don’t take this personally. It’s just that you keep getting in my way.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” The blonde questioned in confusion. “You’re not a hero, are you, you’re a dirty little thief.” The broad shouldered man hissed, pulling a gun from his belt and aiming it at Misha. 

“No... please yo-“ BANG. Blood ran from the bullet hole and cascaded down her limp body. A splatter of blood layed across his face. He couldn’t save her. 

-

“Quentin! Quin!” Beck heard, it was a dull sound, as though he were underwater. “Beck wake up!” He knew that voice. 

A sharp slap rang across his face, forcing him into a sitting position, eyes wide. “Misha?” 

She sat just to his side, hair sticking up from sleep and smudged makeup under her eyes but more importantly, very much alive.

“I think you were having a nightmare,” Misha hummed, rolling back onto her side of the bed. “Y-yeah. I uh, I think I was.” Beck stuttered, running a hand through his hair as he did so. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Misha offered, watching him closely. “Nah, nothing to worry your pretty little head about,” the villain said with a huff. 

The two were left in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Misha piped up. “You were saying my name.” 

“Yeah.” 

“You won’t leave me will you?” Beck asked after a few minutes. 

Misha didn’t hesitate when she replied, “never.”

They never said more on the subject. 

-

Thinking back on it the next morning, Quentin realised how much she meant to him. An how much she cared. 

He purchased the engagement ring when Misha was out on patrol. 

He would give it to her when the time was right. All he had to do was wait.


	5. It all became a pretty little memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter...

“He’s an Avenger! It’s too dangerous!” Misha barked, pushing herself off the kitchen counter of the hotel the two were staying in to face her boyfriend. 

The two were in London, travelling the world to put these illusions in place. Shit hit the fan with the last elemental but Beck wanted to keep going. 

“I have to do this Misha!” He shot back, voice hardening slightly as he threw his almost always burnt hands in the air. 

This was an odd occurrence in itself, the two of them fighting, that is, but what Beck realised next made him leave that thought behind. Misha, face slightly covered by her blonde locks, was crying. Acidic green tears slowly trailed down her cheeks, leaving irritated skin in its wake. 

“You need to let it go...” she mumbled, the brunette barley catching the murmur. “Please,” she added desperately, swallowing around the stinging lump in her throat. 

Quentin didn’t know what it was that caused him to boil with anger. Maybe it was the fact that Misha was crying, because of him, never the less. Maybe it was because his carefully put together plan was slowly coming apart and he didn’t realise it till now. Maybe it was because he was actually considering giving it all up for the girl in front of him. 

Whatever it was, he wanted it to go away. He wanted the anger to leave him. “You know I can’t do that!” The villain shouted, surging forward almost threateningly. 

Misha stumbled back in surprise, radioactive tears slowing but never stopping. Her hands glowed a menacing green as she got her bearings. 

“Please, don’t go Quentin... please.” 

As if seeing a completely different person, Beck looked her over. The scars on her hands and face, the light green aura that seemed to encase her, her dark to light hair, her venomously green eyes and finally, the saddened expression she wore. He did that to her. He made her cry. He made her stance threatening. 

And then... oh god. She was preparing herself to defend herself. From him. 

What had he done?

“Misha... I-I’m sorry... I-I didn’t mean to do that. I would never, ever hurt you. Not in a million years. But you’ve got to understand, I have to do this.”

“I know, just... be careful,” she sniffed, pulling her boyfriend into a tight hug, careful not to let her skin touch his. 

“I always am,” he smirked, a tear running down his own face. Misha wiped it away, leaving a light tingling sensation where her thumb made contact with his cheek. 

Pulling back, he suddenly blurted, “I love you,” making the two freeze. 

Oops, he didn’t mean to say that. 

It’s not that he doesn’t love Misha. He does, more than he’s loved anyone else but, he was waiting for the right moment. And this, both of them crying and him about to go on a rather dangerous mission, was not the right moment. 

“I love you too.” The anti-hero announced, pulling Beck from his thoughts. “Now go, be a hero.” She smirked, pushing him back slightly with a teasing smile. 

Beck’s mind flickered to the engagement ring he kept hidden in his hidden safe. Not yet, he thought. 

“I’ll come back for you.” He vowed, bending down to kiss her hand before thinking twice about it and kissing the sleeve of her suit instead. 

“I’ll be waiting.” She replied, hand slipping out of his as he walked away. 

She got the call later. 

“Misha I-I’ve been shot. I-“ she didn’t hear the rest, choosing instead to start sprinting towards the bridge. Towards Quentin. 

“I’m coming,” was the mantra she mumbled into the phone. 

I’m coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have another chapter but it didn’t work out so I have this instead; 
> 
> -
> 
> I’d be lying if I told you losing you was something I could handle. 
> 
> -
> 
> Beck was gone. He was gone and Misha could do nothing about it. 
> 
> Except get revenge. 
> 
> So that’s how she ended up here, burns running down from her eyes due to tears and sitting on the opposite rooftop to Peter Parker’s home with a sniper. 
> 
> Beck had outed the little brat, making it easier for her to find him. 
> 
> A sharp bang rang through the air as Misha pulled the trigger. The dull thud of the body hit the floor. 
> 
> “May?” Peter called out, running through the apartment. “May!” Her body lay limp against the wall, blood running from the bullet hole in her head. 
> 
> If she was gonna kill him she would make him suffer first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
